This invention relates to a connector for joining two structural members. The connector of the present invention has particular utility with respect to light frame building construction. The connector of the present invention can be used alone or in pairs to make an angled connection between two framing members.
Many different connectors are used for joining two structural members at right angles to each other.
The most basic of these connectors is called an angle, and generally consists of a piece of sheet steel having a single right angle bend along its length to create two flanges lying at right angles to each other. The connector is normally provided with openings for receiving fasteners that are driven through the connector and into the side faces of the structural members to be connected.
Apart from the most basic connector described above, a variety of connectors have been developed for very specific uses. Such connectors include: joist hangers, column caps, gable end braces, stud plate ties, roof truss clips, truss bearing enhancers, and seismic ties.
The present invention provides an improved connector for making a angled connection between two structural members and has particular utility for anchoring a gable brace to an exterior wall.